nebulasplunderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Viva Nova
The Viva Nova is a stolen military ship, outfitted with the Captain's pirate flag, and a new holo-sail and crow's nest. It has enough room to house approximately 50 crew members before the ship must be expanded. Main Components Crow's Nest The highest place you can be on the ship before the gravity field no longer holds you down. Excellent spotting area for a crew member to relay details of their surroundings to the Captain. Also a nice sniping position. Sail Projector Device that, when activated by the Captain in the cockpit, will produce a holographic sail, with just enough mass to be affected by wind and consequently move the ship forward faster. Plasma Cannons Military-grade weapons that rely on the production of plasma and nuclear material to fire upon enemies as the crew pleases. Excellent defense system. Cockpit Area of navigation, engine control, and steering of the ship. The Captain will spend much of his time here, along with at least one Sailmaster aiding him. Often, when piloting, the Captain will also station an additional Sailmaster to the crow's nest. Floor 2 (Hidden) Underneath the deck is Floor Two, where the quarters of each crew member is held. Every crew member has a room of their own that they may decorate or outfit to suit their needs or desires. Floor 3/Bilge The very bottom of the ship, just above the Observatory, is where a majority of the Nova's cargo, supplies, and treasures will be held. Captain's Quarters A separate room that functions like both the Captain's sleeping area, and his office. Dude's busy. Storage & Engine Room An expansive room with plenty of space for Mechanics to tend to the engines. There is lots of heavy equipment and spare parts stored here, and not much else in terms of cargo. Rocket Engines These engines are attached to the Engine Room, essentially an extension of the room, and can only be tended to on the outside when a Mechanic opens one of the airlock hatches and floats out. Observatory Another great area for Sailmasters to pop in and scout out below the ship if desired. This area also holds the medical bay, where Surgeons work, and patients rest. A grand view for the patients, when they're recovering. Hidden Mechanisms Barrier Shield An invisible barrier that covers the entirety of the ship. Can absorb damage up to a certain degree before failing and needing to recharge. Heavy hits often knock out the shield in one hit. Illusion Cloak A clever mechanism that allows the ship to become mostly invisible, and bear the illusion of anything the Captain chooses it to be. Often, he will change the ship's appearance to look like a tiny cruiser, certainly not built for a crew of pirates. At least, that's how it looks on the outside. Upon arriving on deck, one will see the true version of the Nova. S.O.L. (Speed Of Light) Thrusters Internal hardware within the ship's engines that allow the Captain to commence Speed of Light travel. Handy when galaxy-hopping. Crew cannot be on deck during SOL jumps.